Fantasies are not just fantasies
by syaoranz gurl
Summary: He has always been her no.1, but he’s evil and will never change…she lived in the real world and wish to live in theirs. The shooting star granted her wish. her no.2 found her and took her home...HaoxOC...with a little YONA in da l8er chappi
1. Hao sama

Chapter 1: Fantasies are real  
  
He has always been her no.1, but he's evil and will never change...she lived in the real world and wish to live in theirs. The shooting star granted her wish. She became a powerful shaman, her no.2 found her and took her home to meet the pplz she wished to meet...she attended the shaman king fight and so did he...  
  
A/N: This is my first Mankin fic hope you like it! =P  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters of mankin but the new character's mine.  
  
A girl with silky chocolate hair and a pair of amber eyes sat of her balcony with her beloved dog staring at the sky, she lied down on her back.  
  
"It's a full moon today, isn't it beautiful Inuki?" she said quietly to her dog not wanting to wake her parents up.  
  
The dog known as Inuki nodded his head agreed with his owner. They sat there for hours looking at the stars, until a figure came out from the house and sat beside them.  
  
"Lily, why aren't in bed?" the figure asked.  
  
"Can't get to sleep." The amber eyed girl known as Lily replied shortly.  
  
The figure stood up, "Sweetie go to bed soon okay? You need some rest."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "whatever dad."  
  
The figure went back into the house shaking his head.  
  
Lily lied there, the moonlight made her eyes spark beautifully. All her friends at school said she was pretty but she didn't believe a shit they said... The wind brushed by her face made it flush prettily.  
  
She shivered and muttered, "I really wish I can become a shaman and live in the shaman king world with Yoh and his friends like in the anime."  
  
"It would great, ne Inuki?" she asked her dog childishly.  
  
Inuki nodded yes. At the same time a shooting star flied across the sky.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said young lady?" a feminine voice asked from the sky.  
  
Lily nodded doubtfully, "who are you and yes I really meant it."  
  
"I'm the star of Mercury and I will grant your wish." The feminine voice replied kindly.  
  
Lily lightened up, "Really? What do I have to do?"  
  
Mercury chuckled, "You don't need to do anything, I'll do the work."  
  
"Cool, but can I bring Inuki with me?"  
  
"Yes, but you will stuck there forever, so you better think about it first." Mercury said with concern.  
  
"It's fine with me, but what about my parents wouldn't they be worried?" Lily replied looking down at the ground don't know what to do.  
  
Mercury looked at her lovingly, "Don't worry I will do a copy of you and let her stay her with your parents."  
  
Lily nodded and squealed happily, "yes, yes, Yes! We are going to the Mankin world... We are going to the Mankin world!"  
  
A blue beam of light suddenly shot from the sky at Lily and Inuki. It picked them up from the ground and traveled them through dimensions to the Shaman king world. They finally landed Lily looked at herself then at Inuki. She was still wearing her PJs and her sports shoes. Her legs and hands looked anime-ish, she walked to a puddle near by to look at her face.  
  
The colour of her hair looked like Hao's, it was still shoulder length like before. Her piercing amber eyes were like Anna's but more full of life and laziness.  
  
She then looked at Inuki couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute with his fur messed up, he had grayish black fur and a pair of golden eyes. (A/N: just like the Inuki in X/1991 from CLAMP! =P)  
  
"This the Shaman King world, you are a shaman now, your main spirit would be the Spirit of water." Mercury whispered quietly.  
  
Lily turned around and looked at her spirit friend, he looked exactly like the spirit of fire except he was blue. Lily smiled at him lovingly. He greeted and kneeled gently in front of his mistress.  
  
Mercury smiled even though no on can see, "He's really powerful like the spirit of fire or one can say even more powerful. Your hidden shaman power's finally awakened. You are gifted Lily, from the day you were born you processed shaman powers. It was just hidden because no one understands that kind of power in your world. "  
  
Lily was shocked, "You mean I was already a shaman? But I'm just a starter wouldn't spirit of water too powerful for me to control?"  
  
Mercury nodded no, "He's not too powerful for you. Like I said you were gifted, he will listen to no one but one, it was your destiny too control him."  
  
Lily nodded understandingly. She mastered spirit fusion and oversoul with spirit of water, in minutes. She smiled proudly at her self. She had always been a fast learner when she's doing something she wishes to do.  
  
Then suddenly Mercury muffled in her ear, "Enjoy this my dear, your name is Asakura Lily, and no you are not related to Yoh or Hao, you were adopted by one of the Asakura family but your step-parents died 4 years ago. Yoh and friends are sixteen so are you. I wish you good luck for shaman king fight." she disappeared right after she finished the sentence.  
  
"Wait don't go I've still got questions, why are they 16 aren't they 13 in the anime, hasn't shaman king fight finished years ago?" Lily shouted but there was no reply.  
  
She sighed and looked at Inuki then up at the spirit of water, "Guess we are one our own ne guys?"  
  
Inuki barked cheerfully and spirit of water smiled at his mistress and nodded.  
  
"You can have a rest watery (a.k.a.: spirit of water) you've helped me a lot already today." Lily beamed happily.  
  
The spirit of water nodded and disappeared behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET:  
  
Yoh was doing his morning jog with his friend Manta on the bike.  
  
Manta turned his head to the direction where Lily is, "Yoh look!"  
  
"Huh? Manta I am looking. " Yoh said foolishly causing Manta to sweat drop.  
  
Manta pointed across the street with his index finger, "No I mean looking over there."  
  
Yoh followed Manta's finger and landed on a beautiful girl, "She's pretty ne Manta?"  
  
Manta sighed, looking at the girl dreamily, "Yeah..."  
  
' She seems lost.' Yoh thought as he jogged across the street.  
  
Manta asked as he followed him, "What are you planing to do Yoh?"  
  
"I just wanna help, I think she's lost." Yoh replied sheepishly.  
  
LILY'S POV:  
  
A cute guy with same shaded hair as me jogged from across the street to mine followed by a midget with blonde hair.  
  
The guy and the midget seem somewhat familiar, but I just can't put a finger on it.  
  
"Ohayo!" the guy greeted.  
  
"Ohayo." I greeted back.  
  
MORMAL POV:  
  
"You look lost, are you looking for someone or something? I might be able to help." Yoh offered kindly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm lost. Do you happen to know where the Asakuras live?" Lily asked shyly.  
  
"Yep, follow me." Yoh said as he jogged off, slow enough for Lily to follow.  
  
Yoh turned around grinning still jogging on the spot, "So what's your name?"  
  
Lily blushed prettily from the cold weather and replied, "Lily... Asakura Lily."  
  
'Asakura?' Manta thought looking at Yoh doubtfully.  
  
Yoh was think of the same thing, "Are you related to them?"  
  
"Nope, I was adopted by one of the Asakura family. My step-parents died 4 years ago." Lily replied as the Mercury told her.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Yoh said with sadness in his eyes, remembering his dead mother.  
  
"Don't be, I don't remember them much..." Lily said quickly.  
  
Which made Yoh lighten up and grin, "Thanks."  
  
"We are here!" Yoh suddenly beamed cheerily.  
  
"We are?" Lily said questionably as she looked at the nametag on the door, which said 'ASAKURA'S'.  
  
"Thank you so much..." She trailed off as Yoh walked into the house/ mansion, "Shouldn't we knock first?"  
  
Yoh shook his head, "Nope." He grinned as he put on his orange headphone.  
  
Lily gave him a weak smile and followed.  
  
"I'm home!" Yoh shouted.  
  
Lily gasped, 'Home? Did he say home? He lives here?' she thought as his eyes widened.  
  
"You are Asakura Yoh?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep!" Yoh replied.  
  
Lily ran up to him and hugged him happily, when Yoh was gonna hug back she pulled away, "Gomen nasai." Lily said blushing from the embarrassment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you lived here." Lily asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well you never asked." Yoh replied truthfully.  
  
"True." Lily thought out loud, making Yoh giggle.  
  
"What?" Lily grouched playfully.  
  
"Nothing." Said Yoh still giggling, "Did anyone tell you that you look really cute when you do that."  
  
"Don't make fun of me Asakura kun!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"I'm not and you can call me Yoh everyone of my friends does." Yoh said as he let her in.  
  
"Hai...errr Yoh." Lily whispered slowly.  
  
' My name sound great from her mouth.' Yoh thought and was about to say that out loud, but cut off by a cold feminine voice, "Yoh, you are home late."  
  
"Gomen... I showed Lily around, she's gonna live here with us since she's got nowhere to live." Yoh replied shakily thinking of getting punished.  
  
"Yoh, how many times do I have to tell you this house is not a motel!" Anna said angrily.  
  
"I'll do anything to stay Anna-san!" Lily said firmly knowing exactly what Anna's gonna give her... 'Chores'  
  
"How did you know my name... Did you say anything?" Anna asked slyly.  
  
Lily gulped, "Hai."  
  
Anna took out a piece of paper and gave it to Lily.  
  
Lily looked at the paper blinked twice, she knew what it would be but didn't think it would be this much:  
  
3 am: wake up.  
  
3: 15: buy stuff from the grocery store.  
  
3:30: cook breakfast.  
  
4:50: wake Yoh up for morning jog.  
  
5 am: wake everyone up for breakfast.  
  
6:30: clean the toilet.  
  
7 am: scrub the floor until I can see my reflection through it like a mirror.  
  
9 am: make everyone's beds.  
  
9:30: clean the yard.  
  
10:30: clean man and woman's hot spring.  
  
12 PM: Make Lunch  
  
1 PM: wash dishes  
  
2 PM: Lunch break.  
  
4 PM: make dinner.  
  
6pm: break  
  
8pm: wash dishes.  
  
9pm: break  
  
"Starting from tomorrow!" Anna said firmly, inside even she felt sorry for Lily, this was way too much.  
  
Lily read it and tears fell down anime style like two waterfalls. Yoh and Manta both read it over her shoulder, placing each one of their hands on her shoulder, "We feel sorry for you!" they chorused with tears falling down anime style.  
  
"But I'll help you." Yoh whispered in her ear making sure only Lily can hear.  
  
It sent shivers down her spine, "Thanks." Lily murmured.  
  
"Manta could you please show her around the house, I need to talk to Anna about something" Yoh asked his only non-shaman friend.  
  
"Sure." Manta replied shortly, "Come with me Lily."  
  
Lily nodded and smiled at Manta sweetly. He smiled back. She then turned around waved bye to Yoh and walked off with Manta.  
  
Yoh looked at her back and smile, then he turn to Anna, "Why did you gave her so much chores. It's nearly impossible to keep it up for 2 days."  
  
"She's a shaman." Anna replied firmly.  
  
"I know." Yoh said in the same tone as Anna did.  
  
Anna was shocked, but kept it to herself. She couldn't believe her training paid off so fast, "You do realize that this time of the year there're only two reasons for a shaman to come to Tokyo, 1: to attended the shaman king fight. 2: to kill opponents before the fight starts. So why did you let her live here?"  
  
"I believe she not bad. I believe people that can see spirits are not bad." Yoh replied surely.  
  
"I hope you are right." Anna said as she walked back into her room.  
  
7 PM AT NIGHT:  
  
"Yoh, get milk and eggs for tomorrow's breakfast from the grocery store." Anna commanded as she watched TV.  
  
"Hai, Anna-san." Yoh replied lazily as he walked down the corridor.  
  
"Yoh!" A feminine voice shouted behind him.  
  
He turned around and greeted, "Yo!"  
  
"Yo." Lily greeted back, "AHHHHHH!!!!" she shrieked as she saw the ghosts wondering around the house. Even she knew there were ghosts in this house she was still scared. She had always been scared of ghosts when she was young.  
  
She shivered and quickly hugged the nearest thing beside her for support. And that 'thing' was Yoh.  
  
Yoh blushed madly, calming himself as best as he could. He felt her breast against his bare chest, since she was only in her PJs. He was now regretting the habit of not wearing a shirt underneath his jacket. It's not like he didn't like her hugging him or anything but it was that it's making him blush to much.  
  
Lily heard a continuously beeping sound and felt really warm. She opened her eyes and blinked several times.  
  
"AH! Gomen I didn't mean to do that." She said quickly as she pulled away.  
  
'Damn, that was the second time I hugged my second favorite person in this world.' She thought as she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"You can see spirits too ne?" Yoh asked already know the answer.  
  
"Yeah." Lily muttered quietly.  
  
"Are you cold? Since you are still in your PJs and all." Yoh asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, sorda." She replied.  
  
'Sorda....sorda my ass! I'm gonna freeze into ice cubes if I stay in my pajamas like this.' She thought.  
  
"Come with me, I'll ask Anna to lend you one of her clothe." Yoh said as he took Lily's hand in his.  
  
They walked to Anna's room, "Anna?" Yoh said quietly.  
  
"What?" Anna snapped coldly.  
  
"I was wondering could you please lend Lily one pair of your clothes?" Yoh asked as nice as he could.  
  
"It's in the closet, take you one yourself." Anna replied boringly.  
  
Yoh gasped, ' that was easy.' He thought.  
  
They walked up to Anna's closet and opened it. There were like 20 pairs of the black dress/skirt Anna wears everyday, and that was it.  
  
Lily took one of them and went to the bathroom to get changed. She came out a minute later, Yoh's mouth nearly dropped when he saw her come out. She was wearing the same thing as Anna but it seems different on her. Lily was slightly taller then Anna, so it made the skirt/dress shorter then it was before. It barely covered what should be covered.  
  
Her creamy coloured skin looked perfect with the black skirt/dress. And the way she's pulling it down just made it go up more. Yoh grabbed Lily hand and pulled her out of Anna's room. Knowing Anna would be furious if she finds out that he was attracted to the beautiful amber-eyed girl.  
  
"Isn't this too... showy, Yoh?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
Yoh Know perfectly well she meant the skirt/dress she's wearing, he didn't think it was too showy at all. Then he found his lips moving by itself, "Nope, it looks perfect."  
  
Lily blushed at his comment, "Thanks."  
  
"You were going to the grocery shop, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah why?" Yoh said questionably.  
  
"Umm, can I come with you?" Lily asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." Yoh replied.  
  
They walked out of the house and headed for the store.  
  
"Are you attending to the shaman king fight?" Yoh suddenly beamed.  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied a bit shocked from his sudden beam.  
  
"You?" Lily asked quickly know the answer perfectly well .  
  
"Yep." Yoh replied, ' So she knew I'm shaman too.' He thought.  
  
Then both of them felt something, "Looks like we've got company." They said at the same time.  
  
"Hello." Said the figure suddenly appeared in front of then slyly.  
  
"My name is Ben one of Hao-sama's servants." The figure said proudly.  
  
"HAO!" Lily and Yoh chorused again. Yoh glanced at Lily questionably saying 'You know Hao too?'  
  
Lily glanced backed at him saying ' I'll tell you later.'  
  
Yoh nodded understandingly.  
  
"Hao-sama told me to test the strength of that girl and you Yoh, Hao wants to see if you are good enough for him." Said ben evilly, "He also said that I can kill you if you are not worth it."  
  
"You wish! Amidamaru!" Yoh called out to his main spirit.  
  
"Yoh-dono." Amidamaru said as he came out of nowhere.  
  
"Hyoi gattai!" Yoh shouted.  
  
"Hai!" Amidamaru replied as he turned into a ball and went into Yoh's body.  
  
Yoh attacked Ben with his sword, but Ben blocked it easily and elbowed him in the stomach. Yoh winced painfully as he charged Ben again. Ben sigh and blocked him with ease, This time he was not going soft on Yoh like last time, He kicked Yoh in the same spot as he elbowed before. Making Yoh fly across the street and hit the wall.  
  
"Yoh!" Lily screamed as she ran up to him to check if he was okay.  
  
She relieved when she saw Yoh opened his eyes, "Are you okay?" Lily asked kicked herself mentally, of course he's not okay.  
  
"Yeah." Yoh replied slowly.  
  
"Get out of here before you get hurt too." Yoh whispered quietly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Lily replied as she stood up.  
  
"No don't you'll get hurt!" Yoh said firmly.  
  
"Just watch." Lily replied coldly.  
  
Yoh froze some how her look told her that she would win.  
  
"Spirit of water." Lily muttered coolly.  
  
A huge blue figure looking like the spirit of fire kneeling down appeared behind Lily, standing up as Lily flipped back onto his palm, like the way Hao does to spirit of fire.  
  
Ben shivered by the similarity between Hao and this girl.  
  
Lily gave out a smirk, "Scared already?"  
  
Ben said as calm as he could, "No."  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed, "We'll see."  
  
Ben was definitely scared now, this girl's too much like his fearsome Master.  
  
Lily glared at Ben pitilessly and smirked again, "You'll pay."  
  
She closed her eyes and suddenly snapped them open, sharp crystal looking ice came out of nowhere and headed for Ben full speed. He put up his barrier, but the 'crystals' went through it with ease. Blood spilled everywhere.  
  
"How..." Ben rumbled.  
  
"You're too weak that's how." Lily smirked, "You're not worth to killed, so I made you live."  
  
Yoh watched the whole thing with amaze, he knew Lily wasn't weak but he didn't know she was this strong.  
  
Suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Ben, which took his life away.  
  
A figure appeared on the spirit of fire and clapped, "Very impressive."  
  
"Hao..." Lily glared at him piercingly, tried really hard not to say 'Hao- sama' like she used to. Hao had been her all time favorite character, but she was now talking to him like he was trash.  
  
"Why did you kill him?" Lily spatted sorely.  
  
Hao gave a smirk like Lily did to Ben, "Like you said he's weak and worthless."  
  
"No one deserved to died!" Lily snapped back at him.  
  
"Grouchy are we?" Hao smiled, "Don't we match perfectly?" He said as the spirit of fire walked up to the spirit of water. "Your spirit matches mine, you're strong and so am I."  
  
Hao jumped from spirit of fire's palm to spirit of water's. The spirit of water was gonna attack Hao with water or ice crystals, but Lily stopped him, "Don't" She murmured.  
  
"Are you going soft on me?" Hao smiled slyly.  
  
"Talk to my hand." Lily snapped.  
  
"You look beautiful when you're angry," His eyes trailed from her face down to her legs, "And in that SEXY black dress too." He added, said the word 'sexy' really loud on purpose.  
  
"Isn't it that Itako's dress? It looks better on you then that fiancée of my good for nothing brother." Hao said as he lift her chin up with his right hand.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Anna-san and Yoh like that!" Lily said as she tried too slap Hao's hand away, but he caught her hand in his.  
  
He then lift her chin up again with his left, Lily tried to pull his hand away with hers, but he was way to strong for her, but still not giving up, "Let go of me!" She shrieked.  
  
Hao chuckled, "Stubborn are we?" He bend over so close that she swore that he was gonna kiss her, then he move from her face to her ear and whispered sending shivers down her spine, "That's why I like you so much."  
  
Lily stared at Hao, he would've been dead already if only looks can kill, "Fuck off!" she spatted. She knew she didn't mean it, deep down she wants him bad. She likes his cockiness and the way he smiles. But she can't show that, it's all because he had killed so many people and he was damn evil!  
  
Hao smirked, "Don't swear Lily."  
  
"It's Asakura for you!" Lily snapped.  
  
"That's not bad Asakura Hao Lily, you'll really be an Asakura if you marry me." Said Hao as he moved from her ear back to her face.  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
Then their lips finally met, she accidentally opened her mouth from shock, Hao slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, attacking hers playfully causing her to moan.  
  
Hao broke away looking at her lovingly, Lily couldn't help herself anymore...she did a thing that she didn't expect to do, but I felt so right....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? R&R!!!!!  
  
It will make me really happy if you press the little blue button below  
  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
\ /  
\/ 


	2. bond

Fantasies are not just fantasies  
  
THANX 2 ALL THESE LOVELY PPLZ HU REVIEWED MY FIC =P:  
  
penpenchan  
  
kairi leonheart  
  
And an Anonymous called: me  
  
Summary: He has always been her no.1, but he's evil and will never change...she lived in the real world and wish to live in theirs. The shooting star granted her wish. She became a powerful shaman, her no.2 found her and took her home to meet the pplz she wished to meet...she attended the shaman king fight and so did he...  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san! This is my 2nd chappie hope u like it!  
  
Disclaimer: bla... bla...bla. U get the drill!  
  
IMPOETENT NOTE: Fire and water creates steam, so Yoh can NOT see what's happening to Hao and Lily. And Yoh DOES NOT know how to do an oversoul YET! I Kinda stuffed it up in the 1st chappie =P, Yoh shouted Hyoi gattai not oversoul. I'M REALLY SORRY!  
  
CHAPTER 2: ~ Bond ~  
  
~ ~ IN THE FOGGY STEAMY PLACE OF SPIRT OF WATER'S PALM WHERE LILY AND HAO IS ~ ~  
  
Lily opened her eyes a little to see her all time favorite Hao's handsome face. His eyes were closed lightly and he looked so cute with his stylish star ear pendants. But suddenly an image of Yoh smiling lazily flashed across her mind. She quickly unhooked her arms around Hao's neck and pushed him away.  
  
Hao looked at her questionably."What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, don't you ever do that to me again ASAKURA!"  
  
Hao was taken back when she addressed him by his surname. "But..." for the first time of his life he was speechless.  
  
"No buts, get out of here before I order Spirit of water to kill you."  
  
Hao had lost his calm. "I want you. You kiss me back. That means you want me too!"  
  
"I kissed you back because I thought you were... you were..." Quickly thought of a reasonable person, "Because I thought you were Yoh."  
  
'Liar!' a voice in the back of her head shouted. "Shut the hell up!" she muttered to herself.  
  
"I'll show you who's better! Me Asakura Hao the future shaman king or that good for nothing laid-back idiot." Hao hissed full of jealousy as he jumped off spirit of water's palm.  
  
Lily chuckled. "The future shaman king huh? How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Cuz I'm the best." Hao said evilly.  
  
' The future might change.' She thought carefully to herself. ' Even if in the anime Yoh defeated Hao, there're still chances for the future to change. Like this, this had never happened in the anime.'  
  
"Think whatever you want." Lily said in her best calm voice.  
  
Hao said nothing, and disappeared into the shadows. The fog slowly cleared away after he left.  
  
Lily jumped down from Spirit of water and ran to Yoh's lifeless body.  
  
"Yoh, wake up! YOH!" she screamed as she shook him madly.  
  
Yoh slowly opened his eyes. "Ittai..."  
  
"Gomen ne Yoh-kun." She smiled weakly and picked him up.  
  
"Amidamaru! Inuki!"  
  
"Hai, Lily-sama."  
  
*woff* *woff*  
  
"You two go find Anna-san and Manta-kun! Meet us at the hospital!"  
  
"HAI!" *WOFF* Amidamaru and Inuki said/barked as they ran off to find the two people.  
  
"Let's go Watery!" Lily commanded as she jumped backed up to his palm and put Yoh down. They were at the Hospital in no time.  
  
~~ ON THE TOP OF A BULDING NEAR BY~~  
  
Hao was watching Lily's every movement. He had thought that he would never fall in love, but he now knows that he was wrong. He had fall for the Amber eyed girl ~Asakura Lily~. He would do anything to win her heart... ANYTHING...  
  
~~ THE HOSPITAL~~  
  
"Is Yoh alright doctor?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Are you his relation?"  
  
"Hai, I'm his...his... SISTER!" She lied.  
  
"Follow me." The doctor said as he walked into room no.144.  
  
"So is he alright?" Lily asked again.  
  
"He broke few bones around his stomach and back, nothing big. He's just tired from the blood lost. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a week or so." The doctor replied slowly.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu doctor." Lily said thankfully.  
  
"If his wounds gets worse or he starts to have a fever, tell me immediately. I'll be at my office, room no.333." the doctor stated as he walked out.  
  
"Hai." Lily replied quietly.  
  
She sat down on the chair beside Yoh, gazing at him sadly with tears coming down slowly from her beautiful eyes. "Gomen nasai Yoh-kun... it's all my fault."  
  
"No it's not." Yoh whispered as he opened his eyes slowly.  
  
Yoh grinned. "Can you help me sit up? I can't really move my back."  
  
Lily helped him up carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Yoh looked at her couldn't help to caress her face. "Don't cry." He mumured softly and wiped her tears of with his finger.  
  
"Remember how you promised to tell me how did you know hao?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Can tell me now?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Can you keep it as a secret?"  
  
"Hai." Yoh said firmly waiting for her to start.  
  
"I...I lived in another world...where your world is just an anime." She paused and looked at Yoh to see what his reaction is, but there was none. Yoh was listening to her story like it was some kind of fairytale. She sighed and continued. "I wished to live in your would and a shooting star granted my wish so here I am..."  
  
"Does that mean that our destiny's already decided?" Yoh asked.  
  
"No, the future can change."  
  
"That's good coz I don't wanna live in a life when everything's been decided." Yoh said childishly.  
  
"But some of the things are gonna be the same like who your opponent would be for the shaman fight." Lily added.  
  
Yoh grinned again."Don't have a problem with that."  
  
"YOH!" A feminine shouted.  
  
"YO! Anna, Manta, Ryu!" Yoh greeted.  
  
"Daijoubu Yoh-kun?" Manta asked.  
  
"Hai!" Yoh replied shortly.  
  
"Good coz you're gonna get some serious training after you get out of here!" Anna added coldly making everyone sweat drop.  
  
~~ONE WEEK LATER~~  
  
"Anou...Anna..."  
  
"NANI?" Anna yelled as she looked at Yoh annoyingly.  
  
"Is it one hour yet, my legs are shaking really bad and they feel like jelly!" Yoh cried.  
  
"Not yet, not yet."  
  
"Ahhhh..." Yoh groaned as his tears fall down anime style.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. "Typical..."  
  
Lily and Manta sweat dropped at the same time.  
  
"Anou Anna nee-san?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nani? And don't call me nee-san I'm only few month older then you." Anna stated.  
  
"Gomen...errrr Anna-san... But why do I have to train under you as well?"  
  
"Because you made my dress dirty and this is your punishment." Anna answered.  
  
"Ohh..." Lily grumbled dumbly.  
  
"Demo...Anna-san... I'm sure me and Yoh've been bending our knees here over an hour already."  
  
"Manta-kun, can you please go and see if Anna-san's stopwatch's broken or not." Lily asked pleadingly.  
  
"Hai..." Manta replied as he run up to where Anna is to look at her stopwatch. He immediately sweat dropped. "Anna-san...You have to press this button on top to start timing..."  
  
Lily and Yoh stared wildly at Anna. "NANI? You haven't even started timing?"  
  
"Ah." Anna said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she pressed the button slowly. "One more hour."  
  
"Ahhhhh..." Lily and Yoh chorused.  
  
~~EIGHT HOURS L8ER...AKA: DINNERTIME~~  
  
"YOH! GO BUY SOME VEGETABLES FOR THE SOUP WE"RE HAVING FOR DINNER!" Anna ordered.  
  
"Hai Anna-san." Yoh replied as he putting on his sandals.  
  
Lily smiled. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Arigato." Yoh said thankfully.  
  
They walked down the road and bought the things they needed and headed home with Popsicle's in their mouth. "Mmm... the stars are really pretty today ne Lily?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then Yoh suddenly stopped for some reason. "Lily?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's that?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Snowman..." Lily answered.  
  
"It's summer ne Lily?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"And what's that?" Yoh asked as he pointed at some 'thing' beside the wall.  
  
"It's a person." Lily replied.  
  
"Sou...it's a person."  
  
'Nani? A person?' Lily thought weirdly.  
  
"Pssss haha...really weird hairstyle." Yoh laughed. "And blue hair too..." He added.  
  
Lily looked at Yoh questionably. 'Snowman...Blue hair...Weird hairstyle... that sounds like...sounds like...'  
  
"HORO HORO!" Lily squealed and hugged the person beside the wall made him hard to breathe.  
  
"ITTAI!! CAN'T BREATHE!!" The person muttered with a cracking voice.  
  
"OH... Gomen Horo horo-kun." Lily said as she let go of him.  
  
"It's okay...Hey! You know my name!" Horo horo said as he left his head up to see what the girl who hugged him looked like.  
  
He was shocked, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen...his thoughts were cut off by a sound of laughter.  
  
"Haha...heehe...Horo horo... what a weird name...Boro Boro..." Yoh laughed on and Inuki just nodded agreed with him.  
  
"It's Horo horo You BAKA!" Horo horo shouted.  
  
"Horo horo-kun you must be hungry!" Lily stated changing the subject.  
  
~~ L8ER AT ASAKURA'S ~~  
  
"AAAhhhhhhhaaaa...I'm full and satisfied!" Horo horo yelled with a goofy smile on his face. "That soup was good!"  
  
"Glad you like it Horo horo-kun!" Lily beamed happily.  
  
Yoh was staring at Lily. 'Is she always this happy to see someone from this world? So...I'm not that special to her after all...' Yoh thought sadly.  
  
Lily whispered in Yoh's ear. "Yoh-kun I just remembered something from the anime..." She quickly walked to the nearest window after she finished the sentence.  
  
"What is it?" Yoh asked curiously.  
  
"Horo horo's gonna..."  
  
Suddenly someone farted.  
  
"Too late..." Lily mumbled and shook her head.  
  
"Poisonous gas..." Yoh stated as Manta, Ryu, Inuki and amidamaru ran to the window where Lily is.  
  
"Where's Yoh?" Ryu asked with concern.  
  
Lily sweat dropped. "I think Yoh-kun's still in there."  
  
"YOH-DONO!" Amidamaru yelled.  
  
"He didn't get out in time." Manta said as everyone turned around to look at Yoh.  
  
He was lying on the ground with blank eyes and bubbles in his mouth.  
  
"Definitely poisoned..." Ryu said seriously making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Gomen, didn't see that coming..." Horo horo apologized.  
  
"Couldn't that guy feel anything?" Manta said dryly.  
  
"Errr... Can I please use your bath room." Horo horo asked.  
  
"Okay I take that back...He can't feel anything at all." Manta added.  
  
"Follow me it's this way." Manta said as he led him to the bathroom.  
  
"Yoh...don't you think he's untrustworthy?" Ryu asked.  
  
"You mean he farts a lot?" Yoh questioned.  
  
"No...I mean I don't trust him." Ryu replied.  
  
"I trust him because..."Yoh was cut off...  
  
"AAHHHH!!!" Horor horo suddenly screamed.  
  
Everyone ran to the bathroom to see what happened.  
  
"Yoh I just remembered another thing from the anime..." Lily whispered.  
  
"Is he gonna fart again?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Iie... I don't think Horo horo-kun would want to show off his personal parts to a girl he barely knew for a day. Tell me when this is over..." She said as she covered up her eyes.  
  
"Personal parts?" Yoh asked himself.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH! Who the hell's that old guy?" Horo horo shouted as he pointed at the old man popping his head out of the toilet.  
  
"HEHE...this just one of the ghosts in this house who owns the toilet..." Manta replied weakly.  
  
Yoh turned to Ryu. "See I told you he's not bad." Ryu just shrugged and smiled.  
  
Yoh then turned to horo horo he still didn't get what Lily meant by 'personal parts'... he examed him carefully. Horo horo's pants and everything were down to his ankles and he was wearing nothing except for his jacket.  
  
"O...now I get it." Yoh thought out loud dumbly.  
  
~~ L8ER ~~  
  
"We haven't introduced ourselves have we?"  
  
"O le wa Oyamada Manta."  
  
"Bokutou no Ryu"  
  
"O le wa Asakura Yoh, call me Yoh."  
  
"Watashiwa Lily, Asakura Lily."  
  
"Asakura? Are you two related?" Horo horo asked.  
  
"Iie." Lily replied easily  
  
"I was adopted," she added.  
  
"So you're not related to Yoh...I'm single wonna be my girlfriend?" Ryu asked with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry but I'm not interested." Lily answered as she moved away from Ryu causing her to sit right next to Horo horo.  
  
Horo horo gulped and blushed madly; he can feel her warmth surrounding him. He would definitely do something stupid if he stare at her any longer.  
  
"Daijoubu Horo horo-kun?" Lily whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spin.  
  
"Your face look really red...Did you Caught cold when you were outside or something?" Lily whispered again lips near touching his ear.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine. Sankyuu." Horo horo murmured dumbly while blushing.  
  
"Boro boro, you can live here if you want, since you've got nowhere to live." Yoh offered.  
  
"Who are you calling Boro boro you idiot...HONDO NE? I can really live here?" Horo horo asked disbelieved.  
  
"Hai!" Yoh replied cheerfully.  
  
"Sankyuu! You're my life saver!" Horo horo said with thanks.  
  
"No he can't live here! Yoh like I said before this is not a motel!" Anna said firmly. "If you really want to stay, then you'll have to do as I say."  
  
"Deal!" Horo horo agreed without thinking.  
  
"Another poor soul got fouled by Anna..." Manta muttered. Everyone nodded agreeing.  
  
"It's pretty late guys Let's go to sleep." Ryu said with a yawn.  
  
"Good night everyone, I'm going back to my house." Manta stated.  
  
"Ja! Manta!" everyone chorused.  
  
"Good night Ryu, Anna-san!" Lily said cheerily.  
  
"Good night." Anna said shortly.  
  
"Good night Lily-san." Ryu replied tiredly.  
  
Lily walked up to Yoh and smiled. "Have a nice dream Yoh-kun!"  
  
"You too." Yoh said softly. 'Good night angel.' He thought and grinned as he walked into his room.  
  
There were only Horo horo and Lily left in the room. Lily walked up to him and hugged him briefly and whispered in his ear. "Good night Horo horo. I'm expecting you to introduce Kororo to us next morning."  
  
Horo horo blushed. "How did you know..."  
  
"You're a shaman duh!" Lily said trying to state the obvious.  
  
Horo horo blushed even more looking at the ground. "So you're a shaman too ne?"  
  
"Duh!" Lily teased him playfully.  
  
"Your hairs really pretty!" Lily suddenly beamed.  
  
"You think so? It runs in the family." Horo horo said proudly.  
  
Lily walked up to him again; they were close enough to kiss. "Did I mention blue's my favorite colour?"  
  
She stepped back looked at him closely making him blush and look away.  
  
"Can I see how you look like with out that headband of yours?" Lily asked pleadingly.  
  
"Errrr... sure." He said as he slowly took the band off.  
  
His beautiful sky blue hair loosely landed on his face. Lily was stunned by how he looked. He was way hotter than before. "You should do that more often." She grinned.  
  
"You look way cuter!" She stated make him blush like a tomato.  
  
"Anyway...Good night Horo horo-kun." She said mysteriously as she walked into her room leaving a madly blushing Horo horo.  
  
Lily giggled and lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. But images of Hao keeping on flashing across her mind. "Ahhhh!! Why can't I stop thinking of him?"  
  
"It's been like this since...since..." she rise up her hand and touched her lips. "Since the kiss..."  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! God damn it, stop thinking of that...that...filthy jerk!" she cursed at herself.  
  
'But he's so...beautiful...' she thought.  
  
"His cockiness is so...cute..." she muttered softly.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Aarrrraaahhhh! I'm losing it!"  
  
"Am I...am I...am I in love with him?"  
  
"NO! I couldn't have..." she cried with her voice cracking. "I couldn't..."  
  
Then she gave out a smirk and whispered. "Fire and water don't mix...they don't belong together..."  
  
Before she knew it, she had fall asleep thinking of Hao with dried tears on her face.  
  
~~5 AM IN THE MORNING ~~  
  
Lily woke up with red and puffy eyes, she had always been an early bird. She stood up and walked into the bathroom feeling a little bit strange...something was different. She quickly wiped off the steam on the mirror with her hand...her eyes widened. On her left ear was Hao's stylish star ear pendant, but her right was still her silver ring.  
  
"How..." she mumbled slowly.  
  
'Bond...' A feminine voice in her head whispered.  
  
"What bond?" Lily asked.  
  
' The bond between you and Hao has deepened.' The voice whispered again.  
  
Lily Recognized that voices...it's Mercury. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll have to find that out yourself my child."  
  
"You'll be going to the same school as Yoh so I brought everything you'll need from your old house." She said as a bag came out of nowhere landed in front of Lily.  
  
"Arigato." Lily said as she opened the bag, there were her laptop and her stationery.  
  
She sat down on the floor and opened up her laptop. Hao's face was still the background. She reached out with her hand and touched it lightly.  
  
"Hao..." She murmured as tears fell down her face.  
  
~~MEANWHILE WHERE HAO IS~~  
  
Hao's left star ear pendant was missing and replaced by Lily's silver earring. He touched the ring with his fingertips and let of a sigh. "Lily..."  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
Lily's Profile  
  
Name: Asakura Lily  
  
Age: 16 D.O.B: 4th December  
  
Fav character: Asakura Hao  
  
2nd fav character: Asakura Yoh  
  
3rd fav character: Horo horo  
  
4th fav character: Tao Ren  
  
5th fav character: Kyouyama Anna  
  
6th: Pirika  
  
7th: Tamao Tamamura  
  
8th: Lyserg Diethel  
  
9th: Boku no Ryu  
  
A/N: HOPE YA LIKE THAT CHAPPIE! SHOULD I CONTINUE? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! R&R!|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
_|_  
\ / 


	3. Star of the beginning

**Fantasies are not just fantasies**  
  
SANKYUU soooooo much 4 reviewing I'm glad u liked it!   
  
Kyo Terayashi **x1  
**  
KristiexxNguyen **x1  
**  
Sammi-chan **x1  
**  
kairi leonheart **x2  
**  
Danielle Taylor** x1  
**  
**A/N:** sorry 4 the late update, I've got too many classes recently...cough Japanese cough...Maths cough...Home HW cough Tests cough...  
  
Ok enough coughing 4 today... Pplz said I'm rushing a bit and I think so 2 sweat drop I was just scared this fic's gonna take 4ever to write... guess it wouldn't =) Oh Yea, I've finally decided that this is gonna be a HaoxLily fic! Satisfied? But there isn't anything romance in this chappie sorry! Don't hit me! **cries  
**  
ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY...  
  
**Disclaimer:** me own nothing, me no sue sue! Me only own me OCs  
  
"..." talk  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Nante...Doushite Ojiisan?  
  
With out even noticing she had cried herself to sleep on the bathroom floor (a/n: it's clean by the way)  
  
**D**r**E**a**M**l**A**n**D**   
  
**SETTING:** A PITCH DARK ROOM  
  
Voices ringing in and out.  
  
"How did this happen?" A bald man murmured.  
  
"I-I don't kn-know..." a female voice stammered weakly under the bedcover.  
  
"Kuso she's not suppose to reincarnate this early." Mikihisa cursed behind his mummified face.  
  
"Reincarnate? Nani? Who's reincarnating? Hao? But why did they say she?" Lily questioned. But one seemed to hear her. "Hello?" she asked again.  
  
'Is this some sort of flashback I read on FF.net or something?' she thought.  
  
No one answered, their conversation continued.  
  
"I can sense it, it's her!" one of the member shouted.  
  
Other members agreed, "No mere child can have this kind of furyoku, not even an Asakura. It must be her!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!" the female shrieked, "she's coming out! Hurry kill her before it's too late!"  
  
Lily's eyes widened staring at the female figure, "What kind of mother would want to kill their own child?"  
  
Darkness surrounding the scene started to fade away. Everyone's faces were crystal clear. The bald man was Yohmei, the female (AKA: the mother of the child) under the bed cover was a beautiful young lady no more then 18 with long chestnut hair and the other people Lily recognized as the Asakura family members.  
  
"HAYAKU! She can't take it any more!" Kino commanded, "Kill the child!"  
  
"Naze? Your son's badly injured by Asakura Hao's reincarnation and he's the strongest we've got!" A member replied.  
  
"Quiet! We'll give her all we've got! We underestimated Hao last time but we won't do it again!"  
  
"Hai! Yohmei-sama!" "We won't let Asakura Yuri escape!"  
  
"Ahhh....Ahh...Ahh!"** (Child crying)**  
  
"Attack together when I count to three!"  
  
"ICHI!"  
  
"NI!"  
  
"SAN! FAIA(fire)!!"  
  
BAM!! All members of the clan shot spirit beams at the 'innocent' child.  
  
"Pathetic ningen..." Yuri muttered as a small version of spirit of water appeared beside her and reflected the beams.  
  
Lily's stared at the infant in disbelieve...the infant was herself...Asakura Yuri was her original name, she changed it to Lily since no one can pronounce it correctly back at home (yuri means lily in Japanese if u don't know that already -)  
  
"Yohmei sama she's too strong! Everybody's injured by the comeback!"  
  
"We've still got one last chance!"  
  
Kino hurriedly chanted something as 1001 beads appeared behind her and trapped Yuri.  
  
"We can't keep her in for long."  
  
"What should we do?" Mikihisa asked.  
  
"Another dimension!" Yohmei shouted.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Send her to another dimension, that even she wouldn't be able to come back. If she's not in this world mean she wouldn't reincarnate no more."  
  
"But Otou-san it would take lots of furyoku to open the Gate of Babylon, everybody's exhausted. If you do it now your life might be in danger!"  
  
"I'll do anything to save the world from destruction!"  
  
Lily stared at Yohmei and questioned even though no one could hear her "Destruction? Ojii-sama why would I want to destroy the world?!?"  
  
"The 1001 beads will erase her memory but it'll only be temporary... even though... she would be in another dimension when her memory comes back."  
  
"ARISE! GATE OF BABYLON!"  
  
Suddenly a door appeared on top of chibi Yuri and began to suck her in.  
  
"Otousan daijobu?" Mikihisa asked with concern.  
  
"Hai... just a little more."  
  
Chibi Yuri was sucked in completely but not before letting out a whisper and a string of tears, which made everyone shudder.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hao-kun... guess I just can't keep my promise anymore... "  
  
Everything turned Quiet...the room was surrounded by darkness once more...  
  
EnD DrEaMlAnD  
  
Her eyes snapped open and tried to scream but nothing came out. She slowly found her voice "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What the hell was what?" asked someone at the door.  
  
"Huh?" Lily looked up and saw him at the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you lying on the floor so I came and check if you were all right." Replied the blue hair shaman. (a/n:who did you think it was? Hao? =P)  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I was just...well errr... sleeping..." she replied lamely.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Is everyone up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea I guess."  
  
"Gomen..." Lily apologized.  
  
Horohoro blinked and replied "For what?"  
  
She blushed "For...about yesterday...I was kinda on high..."  
  
He shrugged "Oh that...it doesn't matter, I forgot already."  
  
Lily blushed again from the embarrassment "okay..."  
  
He stayed quiet for a moment, "Hungry?"  
  
"Yea a little."  
  
"Let's go eat I'm starving." Horohoro said throwing his hand up in the air.  
  
**AFTER BREAKFAST** (I no I'm rushing again but there's nothing special about eating breakfast.)  
  
"So Lily you're gonna come to school with us huh?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Got your bag and stuff?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok then let's go."  
  
Lily sweat drop, "You do realize that we're only going to school right?"  
  
Yoh paused then nodded, "Hai."  
  
Anna bugged in "So why are you so happy today? I mean like abnormally happy."  
  
Yoh was gonna say something like 'cause Lily's coming to school with us' but seeing Anna's killer face, having 13 years of experience he changed his mind, "Oh I just feel happy."  
  
Anna being teachers' favorite student, she shrugged and walked off to school quickly.  
  
SCHOOL   
  
"Minna-san ohayo gozaimasu, we've got a new student today, come in!" The teacher shouted at the door.  
  
Lily walked in nervously "Ohayo...Watashi wa Asakura Yuri, yoroshiku!" (I'm just gonna call her Lily when I write it for now)  
  
"Yoroshiku!" every boy in the class shouted but girls just glared.  
  
"Sou, Yuri-san sit where ever you wish." Sensei said smiling cheekily.  
  
Lily walked slowly seeing every guy looking at her hopefully patting the spot next to them. She rolled her eyes and kept on walking, stopped and sat down in the back of the room right behind Yoh.  
  
"I didn't think you were the slacking type." Yoh said truthfully.  
  
"Yoh-kun, one tip. Don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
He grinned, "Soudesuka."  
  
Sensei walked up to Lily interrupting their conversation, "Here's a exam just to see what grade you're right now."  
  
Lily looked at the exam sheet dully and 'Hn'-ed, "Don't tell me this is the best you've got."  
  
"Pardon?" Sensei asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Lily replied and started the boring test.  
  
Sensei trailed off, "I promise it'll be a challenge for you..."  
  
"Finished." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Nani? That's impossible! Let me see your exam!"  
  
She snatched the test off her "Unbelievable you've got 100% it's only been a minute!"  
  
"Genius!" she added, "You don't need to go to school at all. Your knowledge's beyond a college student!"  
  
Lily tried really hard not to laugh at the teacher's expression, she shrugged and smirked "Smarter than you huh?"  
  
Teacher glared and turned to the class "Okay class let's continue our lesson." She walked back to her chair, "Where were we up to?"  
  
People raise their hands and bla bla bla the lesson goes on.  
  
**AFTER CLASS**  
  
"You did a really good on the test and oh yeah you got that wannabe sensei good!" A random person from Lily's class stated. "Thanks." Lily replied uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey, good looking." Said a voice behind her as she turned around. It was a guy a pretty good looking one too, "Hi? Do I know you?"  
  
He's brow twitched and apologized, "Gomen my name's Daisuke, I was wondering if you wanna go out with me."  
  
"Riiiight...what made you think I would yes?"  
  
"Yeah! What made you think she would say yes?" a stern voice defended quickly.  
  
Lily turned her head to see how it was "Hey Yoh!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying..." Daisuke said feeling left out.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked.  
  
"You will say yes because I'm the hottest guy in this school and you're the fairest. We are made for each other."  
  
Lily smirked, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but that answer was not up to standard." 'And Hao's way hotter than you are' she thought.  
  
"No one says no to me!"  
  
"Then I'll be the first."  
  
"Fine be that way." Daisuke shouted as he stormed off.  
  
Lily sighed, her arrogant tomboy nature just took over again. She shook her head in defeat and looked up at Yoh's direction, "Thanks for defending me."  
  
Yoh grinned scratching the back of his head. "You're welcome, look's like you didn't need it at all."  
  
"Wanna walk home together?' Yoh offered.  
  
"Sure why not." She replied walking out of the school with Yoh by her side. They walked past the bridge and stopped to watch the sun set.  
  
"It sure is beautiful ne?" Lily asked still looking at the sun.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's with the name Yuri?" Yoh asked out of blue.  
  
"Yuri? That's my name."  
  
"But I thought your name was Lily."  
  
"It is." Lily replied telling Yoh why she changed her name.  
  
Suddenly Silva (sp?) popped out of no where, "Asakura Yoh, Asakura Lily I'm here to give you two the qualification test."  
  
"Silva!" Lily shouted without thinking. 'Oops.' She thought.  
  
Silva stared at Lily in disbelieve, but recovered quickly, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Just a lucky guess." She lied.  
  
Silva doesn't look convinced but didn't ask more about it. Yoh gazed at both of then confusedly "What qualification test?"  
  
"Qualification test of shaman fight." Silva replied as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
The rest of the day past unexpectedly fast, nothing eventful happened.  
  
Anna went home earlier saying something about her a TV show. Yoh and Lily were just walking around and some how ended up at the cemetery where Yoh first met Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh grinned lazily, "Guess we took the wrong turn."  
  
"Oh well, the view doesn't look so bad." Lily replied staring at the sky.  
  
"Let's sit over there by that tree." She suggested.  
  
"You like star gazing too?" Yoh asked sat down under the tree.  
  
"Yeah, aren't hoshi beautiful?"  
  
Yoh chuckled, "They sure are."  
  
Something Yoh said stroke her hard, it was something deep buried in side her memory...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Aren't they beautiful Hoshi?" an older version of herself around 18 questioned childishly.  
  
"They sure are Yuri ...just like you." A Young man also around 18 looking like Silva but with brown hair and star earrings replied.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"What the?" She questioned.  
  
Yoh looked at her weirdly, "huh?"  
  
She didn't seem to hear him still lost in her thoughts, 'Those eyes they look so...familiar, the way he looked at me, there was something in his eyes...it was some kind of emotion...something like love? And I have a feeling I loved that person just as much as he loved me.'  
  
The guy's trademark gave everything away, those unique star earrings. She knew who it was, the one and only 'Asakura Hao'.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Lily?"  
  
Got snapped of her thoughts, "Oh. Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"K."  
  
"Star of the beginning." Lily suddenly burst out as a huge red asteroid slide across the sky.  
  
"A patch legend at the beginning reads: 'When the two stars come, our king will come to guide us rightly and avoid calamity.'" It was barely a whispered but just loud enough to hear.  
  
"What does that mean?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Meaning when star of the beginning falls is when Shaman fight officially starts." She replied full of wisdom.  
  
"It's time, let's go!" Yoh shouted.  
  
"You ready?" Lily asked concernedly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good luck cause you're gonna need it." She whispered quietly so soft that no one heard.  
  
SETTING CHANGE: Grass field  
  
"Asakura Yoh we meet again." Silva greeted.  
  
"Aa." Yoh replied.  
  
"What do I have to do to qualify in Shaman fight?" he asked.  
  
"To hit me with in 10 minutes, if you can't then you don't have the right to compete the Shaman fight."  
  
"I'll show you if we're good enough! AMIDAMARU!" Yoh shouted.  
  
The qualification test went eventfully just like the Anime had shown, Yoh cut Silva's headband in half in the last minute and got his Oracle bell.  
  
"It's your turn now Asakura Lily." Silva said challengingly.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this, you look a bit worn out from the furyoku lost." Lily mocked in her tomboy mood.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a member of the Priests of Patch village, the Great Spirit recovers our furyoku for testing each shaman."  
  
'Well that's new.' Lily thought.  
  
"Ready?" Silva asked confidently.  
  
"If you are."  
  
"Okay then Let's start."  
  
"Count down 10 minutes start!" Silva shouted.  
  
"You can just give me my Oracle bell right now if you don't want to get hurt." Lily offered.  
  
"You can only get it when you hit me that's the rule. And don't think I'll g easy on you just because you're a girl."  
  
Lily shook her head in pity and was gonna whispered 'Spirit of water.' But decided to call it off again.  
  
"Why aren't you using your spirit?"  
  
"Like I said I don't want to hurt you, my furyoku's more than enough to take you down."  
  
"How arrogant..." Silva muttered.  
  
"Just watch." Lily said as water spears appeared in front of her facing Silva with their pointy ends. She clicked her fingers, They dashed towards Silva with out warning. He had no time to dodge them, closed his eyes readied for the piercing pain, but nothing came. They stop an inch in front of him.  
  
Lily eyed Silva's cloak, one of the spears suddenly turned and went right through it.  
  
She stared at his tensed face and burst out laughing, "Did **laugh** you **laugh** really **laugh** think **laugh** I** laugh** was **laugh** gonna **laugh** kill **laugh** you **laugh** or **laugh** something?"  
  
Yoh on the side line was shocked by what a far distance his furyoku is from Lily's but recovered, "You **laugh** got **laugh **him **laugh** good."  
  
Silva blushed madly as laughter filled the quiet starry night.  
  
**A/N:** this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to but oh well. If you want more...**REVIEW!!!!!**  
  
REVIEW (press the little blue button below

/

/


	4. Uknown

Fantasies are not just fantasies

Sankyuu 2 all these readers and writers below 4 reviewing my ficy once again!!!XD

Nat** x1**

Chiharu-Chan **x1**

KristiexxNguyen **x2**

B **x1**

Lady Dragon **x1**

Camona **x1**

Kokoro-Komori **x1**

**A/N:** GOMEN NASAI!!! 4 updating late...and sorry again f Yoh-chan seems a little slow when he's with lily...[ I mean like after all lily has lived for 1000 years...]Oops did I just say that?!? O well...u'll get what I mean later!=P

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla....

"..." Talk

'...' Thoughts

LAST CHAPUTA: Lily eyed Silva's cloak, one of the spears suddenly turned and went right through it.

She stared at his tensed face and burst out laughing, "Did laugh you laugh really laugh think laugh I laugh was laugh gonna laugh kill laugh you laugh or laugh something?"

Yoh on the side line was shocked by what a far distance his furyoku is from Lily's but recovered, "You laugh got laugh him laugh good."

Silva blushed madly as laughter filled the quiet starry night.

CHAPUTA 4: nameless chapter

SCENE CHANGE

"Omoshiroi [interesting]." Hao whispered jumped off the building and disappeared with his loyal servants.

SCENE CHANGE BACK 2 NORMAL Laughter was cut short by Lily's sudden freeze sensing Hao's furyoku disappeared.  
"He's gone." She whispered quiet in utter relief.

"Nanimono [who]?" Yoh asked curiously.

Lily signed and replied, "Betsuni..." **RING RING RING RING**

"Eh? What was that?" Yoh asked.  
"Oracle bell." Lily answered befor Silva does.

"sou ga." He thought out loud.

**sweatdrop** "Didn't you hear Silva explain about it?" she asked.

"Iiya..." Yoh replied casually.

**sweatdrop **

She let out a heavy sign, "Do you ever listen?"

"Yes I do, I listen to Bob music everyday!"

Fall over anime style

"baka..."

"Anyway what does your one say?" Lily asked completely ignoring Silva.

"What are you talkingabout?"

**sigh **"Your Oracle bell..."

"Oh." Looked at it quickly, "Daiichi shaman faito...Asakura Yoh vs HoroHoro...hhhhmmm..."

"Eh? HOROHORO?" Yoh suddenly shrieked.

"What about him?" Lily asked.

"My first opponent's HoroHoro!"

"I know." **sweatdrop**

He grinned lazily "O yea I forgot."

Lily focused on Yoh a little while then looked away, whispered softly staring at the concrete ground, "Ganbane."

"Arigatou." He replied.

Silence....

Yoh tried to break the silence by asking random questions, "Ano...who's your first opponent?"

Lily suddenly froze for a minute but still managed to reply, "betsuni..."

"Usotsuki[liar]! I heard your oracle bell ring too. Let me see!"

"Iiya da!"

"Onegai." He pleaded.

"Iiya da iiya da!" Lily argued, but Yoh quickly snatched it off her since she hasn't put it on yet.

"Ha! I've got it." He cheered proudly.

"Give it back!" she commanded.

"Not until I see what's on it!" he took a quickly glance at it, he read it out loud without thinking, "Asakura Yuri vs Asakura Hao..."[Dramatic music Dun Dun Dun!] His voiced trailed off eyes widen letting out a dried squeaking voice, "Onii-san..."

"Aa." Lily stated sadly.

"Hao's very strong." Yoh warned.

Lily just let out another simple 'Aa.'

"Quit the match?" Yoh suggested.

"Iiya." Lily said confidently.

"Sou ga..." Yoh murmured, "kiwotsukete[be careful]."

"Domo." Lily replied.

THREE DAYS LATER

...YOH...

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

"AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME OVERSOUL!"

...........

"Amidamaru in harusame oversoul!"

"Amidamaru in harusame oversoul!"

"Amidamaru in harusame oversoul!"

"Amidamaru in harusame oversoul!"

.............

"Amidamaru in harusame oversoul..."

"Amidamaru in harusame oversou..."

"Amidamaru in harusame overso..."

"Ami...ami...amidamaru in...harusame...o..over...soul..."

...LILY...

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." **flash oversoul**

"Hn..." ...........

"Can**..huff...** we**..puff..** take...**huff...**a**...puff...**break?" asked Yoh.

Anna replied in monotone "Mada mada."

"Kami-sama! We've been doing the same thing in 3 days!" Yoh grumbled.

"Your point been?" Giving Yoh a killer stare.

'...Kowai...hontou ni kowai ne...[scary... really scary]'

"Err...can we stop and have a break or do something other than this?" Yoh asked as nice as he can.

"Aa, Lily can but you can't."

"Doushite?"

"She's done 10,000,000,145 oversoul in 10 minutes, but you've only done 6,000..."

"Demo 6,000's not that bad, it's 10 oversoul per second!" "In fact, it's in a reasonable standard." Yoh added to his first sentence.

"If you call your time up to standard, then what do you call Lily's time?"

"Err...really up to standard?" he stuttered.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP TRAINING!"

"Hai..."

"Lily Yoh-mei sama wants to see you."

LILY'S POV

"Lily Yoh-mei sama wants to see you." Anna told me.

I quickly hid my furyoku away and put an illusion of weak furyoku around me.

'Why does he want to see me for?' I asked my self.

I knocked on the door gently. A voice in side told me to go in, so I did. I sat there in the room waiting for that old man to talk.

"Welcome back." He said.

I looked at him weirdly. 'Welcome back? Doesn't he remember that he went through all those trouble to send me away to another dimension?'

"What do you mean?" I quickly asked tried to not look stupid.

"Hhmm? You just came back from America isn't that right? So is that wrong for me to say welcome back to my little granddaughter?"

'Eh? America? He must've mistaken me for somebody else. I mean like little granddaughter? He'll have a heart attack if he know who I really am. O well guess I won't have to erase his memory of Asakura Yuri for now.'

"Iiya...gomen I guess I just didn't get what you mean at first." I lied.

"If you don't mind me asking...what exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

"I...I want you to do me a favour..." he stuttered.

'favour? What the hell does he want? I already suffer enough...'

I bowed unwillingly, "Anything for you ojiisama."

"That's very nice of you, I just wish Yoh's more like that." Kino bugged in out of nowhere.

I mentally snickered. I mean like what the fuck? She wishes that Yoh's more like me? You got to be joking.

"Iie. Yoh wa hontou ni naisu[nice] desu." I corrected.

"Iiya...nice is not good enough...that child's too lazy and too pure..." Kino stated.

"Demo isn't pure a good thing?"

Kino shook her head, "In a way yes, but in another way no...he needs to gain more experience."

She stood up and walked out leaving me with that old man.

"Ahem. About the favour I was asking..." he paused. "I was thinking of breaking the engagement of Anna and Yoh."

After hearing what he had to say, I bowed and walked out of the room silently. Yoh asked me what it was about. I didn't .say anything...maybe I just didn't want to talk about it. I kept on walking...and walking...and walking. The incident was still ringing in my head as I take every step...

"I was thinking of breaking the engagement of Anna and Yoh."

"Doushite?" I asked that time.

"I've found someone better."

"Who?" I asked angrily.

'Who could match Yoh better than Anna-san, she loves him so much.' I thought.

He eyed me and let out a sigh.

_I knew something was wrong that time with the way he looked at me._

"You." He said simply.

"NANI?" I screamed in horror.

"Shush! They don't know that yet."

"Demo Doushite? Doushite?"

"I want you to train him. To become shaman king." He answered.

"Demo...demo Anna-san's doing a very good job!"

"Yes but he's getting really scared of her...he'll end up listening to her everytime."

"No he won't...Anna's a really caring person if you get to know her..."

"Don't say anything more! I've already decided. I just want to give you time to think about it."

"Demo..." I tried to turn him down... I really did.

"I'll be waiting for your answer." He said firmly.

I took a huge gulp and finally managed to murmur a 'Hai.'

_I really thought I could pull it off...guess it wouldn't be that easy after all that... _

I walked and walked and walked. I didn't know how long I've walked, but my brain just kept on telling my body to do the same thing over and over again. I tried to stop many times, but they just won't...I don't know where I am. All I know is that I wanted to leave this place.

After about an hour of walking my legs had finally come to their senses. I looked around, I was in a forest...I heard a continuous child voice coming from not for away.

I followed the voice and found a little girl crying on the ground.

I walked up beside her "Doushita ne? Daijoubu?" I asked softly.

I bend down in front of her[no funny thoughts people...] "Are you lost?"

The little child looked up at me with her teary eyes, "Hai..."

She looked very familiar, her huge eyes and bushy hair gave things away, "Opacho?" I questioned.

"Eh? How did you know my name?"

"Errrr...I...heard it from...errr...Hao." I lied.

_I've been lying a lot recently._

"O mae wa Hao-sama no tomodachi desu ka?" Opacho asked innocently.

I stared at her innocent face and smiled, "Hai."

_I lied again... I just wanted her to feel better...to trust...to feel safe which I never felt before..._

"hehhehehe." she laughed.

_She's feeling better...I can tell... _

"Ano...Onemae wa?" she asked childishly.

"Yuri...Asakura Yuri." I told her.

"Asakura ne? Hao-sama no Imouto desu ka?"

"Iie...tomodachi desu..." I corrected.

"Were you looking for Hao?" I asked.

"Hai...Hao-sama left Opacho...Hao-sama don't want Opacho anymore!" She whimpered sadly.

'As I recall from the Anime Hao's only friend's Opacho. He wouldn't leave her alone so easily. She's probably lost.'

"Iiya! Opacho wa kawaii desu. Hao-sama wouldn't dare leaving you here." I whispered to her kindly.

"Hontou ne?" She asked.

"Hai."

"Will you help me find him?" she asked looking at my with puppy dog eyes.

"Iiyo." I said simply.

I told her to follow me. I quickly tracked down Hao's furyoku with mine, and started walking.

We joked and laughed...we talked about stuff. I was really happy.

_Really happy for the first time I got here..._

Opacho talked about how kind Hao was and how nice he is when you get to know him. I agreed somehow...

_...I didn't know why...but after all Hao has been my favourite character for years..._

"Yuri-sama smells so nice. Yuri-sama smells like Hao-sama when he came back few days ago." she stated happily.

_Smell like Hao when he came back few days ago?_

"Were you with him?" Opacho asked childishly.

_...That answered my questions...she meant that day...when he kissed me... _

"Iie I wasn't with him that day..."

_...God I'm lying again...when did I start to lie so much.?.._

"Oh...anyway...Yuri-sama smells like yuri[lily flower] just like your name."

"Arigatou." I thanked her.

_We walked in silence... _

"We're all most there." I finally said.

"Okay..." Opacho whispered.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Hai demo...I don't want to leave Yuri-sama...yuri-sama daisuki [like] desu."

"Don't be silly!" I tried to cheer her up.

"Will you come and visit Hao-sama and Opacho frequently?"

"I...I will..." I said to make her happy.

"You have to keep your promise!" she said.

"k."

_...What have I got my self in to?..._

"We are here!" Opacho shouted waking me up from my trance.

_O crap I better go before he sees me... _

"Opacho's a good girl, Opacho can go to Hao-sama by him self right?" I asked pleadingly.

"Hai...demo can't you come with me? Onegai?"

_...How can I say no to that face?...I'm so dead..._

There he is...the almighty Hao...sitting peacefully on the edge of the cliff watching stars.

"HAO-SAMA!" Opacho shouted.

I quickly hid behind a tree as he turned around, "Opacho! Where have you been? I was worried."

"She was right you really didn't leave me on purpose!" Opacho cheered.

"She?" he questioned.

_O crap...please Opacho don't tell... _

"Hao-sama no tomodachi desu!" Opacho stated assuredly.

_...Damn... _

"O re no tomodachi?"

"Hai! Yuri-sama, Asakura Yuri-sama." Opacho said.

"Yuri? Masaka?"

'No...it couldn't be...her...' he thought.

...We watched stars everyday peacefully...demo those filthy ningens just had to ruin our happiness...

FLASHBACK[1000 years ago]

"They're over there! Get them!" A man shouted.

I quickly took her hand and rushed into the forest.

"Matte! Hao-chan slow down!" she pleaded.

"But they're coming." I told her.

"We won't escape!" she stated.

"Then we'll have to kill them all." I muttered.

"We can't do that! Ningen have lives too."

_...She was way too nice and kind for her own good...we would've lived happily if she wasn't like that...but on the other hand I wouldn't love her if she wasn't like that either..._

_...She just had to do those stupid things...I told her they wouldn't listen to anything we say...but she just had to try!..._

_...She could've killed them easy she was as strong as I was...demo she decided to talk...but they didn't listen like I assumed...They killed her in front of my eyes...she could've stop them...but why didn't she..I killed them all...every single one of them...kurosu[gross]...I was so disgust...by their behavior..._

After killing everyone, I hugged her tightly in my arms. I cried that night...for the first time I cried. I thought she was dead but she opened her eyes slowly, "Doushite? Why did you kill them?"

"Gomen..." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter anymore...I'm gonna die." She told me.

"No you're not!" I shrieked.

"Gomen ne Hao-chan. Demo wait for me...I'll reincarnate...wait for me onegai..."

"I'll wait...I'll make you the wife of shaman king. I promise you that."

"Arigatou Hao-chan...and please take care of spirit of water for me..."

"I will."

"Arigatou Hao-chan...ai...aishiteru yo." she whispered.

"Aishiteru Yu-chan." I replied.

Then I looked at her her eyes were closed...like she was asleep, "Yu-chan! YU-CHAN! YURI! WAKE UP!" I cried.

_...She never woke up ever again...that's when I started to hate ningen...that was the main reason why I wanted to build a world with only shamans..._

END FLASKBACK

"Yu-chan." He whispered.

I walked out from behind the tree, I had read his mind.

'So that's how I died...I remember now...everything.' I thought.

Hao looked from Opacho to me, "Lil..." he tried to say my false name but was cut off by my whisper, "Hao-chan."

"Yu-chan?" He questioned in disbelieve.

"Hai." I replied.

"I knew that so call Asakura Lily was you. No one can have that extremely bad temper of yours!" he stated proudly.

"Why...you!!!! My memories FINALLY came back! IS THAT **ALL **YOU HAVE TO SAY???" I basically screamed at him.

"Hai! Arre! Arre! Is that vines I see on your forehead? Don't do that, you don't want to get more wrinkles then you do already!" he joked.

"KISAMA!!!" I cursed, "I DO NOT HAVE WRINKLES!!"

"I was only joking!" he said hurriedly.

I come down slowly and sighed, "Gomen ne."

"What for?"

"Oh...for the things I said last time...I didn't really mean it."

"I know." He whispered as he stood up and walked up to me. He caressed my face with his fingertips gently, "God I missed you so much." He whispered again in my ear.

I quickly hugged him, "I missed you too Hao-chan."

_He felt so warm and it felt right in his arms...Maybe that's where I'm suppose to be...with him..._

We stayed like that for awhile.

"Do you still love me?" I asked slowly.

"Of course silly!" he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Aishiteru yo Hao-chan!"

"I love you too Yu-chan..." he replied.

Then we remembered something. He slowly turned to the toddler and asked slyly, "Could you please give us a minute here Opacho?"

"Hai! Hao-sama" she giggled and skipped off into the forest.

"Daijoubu? What she get lost again?" I asked frowning.

"Hai. Opacho as a really good nose she would never get lost in the forest."

"So that means I took her here myself for nothing? You told her to pretend to be lost didn't you?"

"Bingo!" he cheered.

"Mou! You're just as bad as before! Even though I still love you, you should thank for me been so generous." I stated halfheartedly.

"Hai hai Yuri-sama!" he replied in a weird voice.

I chuckled, he told me to follow him. We sat on the cliff where he was before.

"We can watch stars here like we did everyday 1000 years ago." He said.

"Don't say that 1000 years make me feel so old!" I argued.

He giggled and slid his arm around my waist, "Doesn't this remind you of the old days?"

"Aa...so calm and peaceful."

He left up my chin and kissed me first softly with no tongue. Then we went to far for our own good...demo we didn't regret it...

_...Wife of shaman king sounds like a great job..._

_...I didn't care about anything that night...I missed him to much to say no..._

_...That fateful night I bid my virginity goodbye.._

**TSUZUKU_._**

**PS: Don't forget to review!!!**

**/**

**/**

**/**


End file.
